bobandgeorgefandomcom-20200213-history
Old Comics
In December 2007, all subcomics and fancomics were combined to become "Hosted Comics" on Bob and George. Old subcomics and fancomics that were no longer updating prior to December 2007 were either archived or removed from the site entirely. Since then all (but one) of the hosted comics stopped updating and were either archived or removed from the site altogether in January 2010. Old Comics These are the comics that used to update on Bob and George roughly arranged by first appearance on Bob and George. The list is very incomplete, so please add any comics missing from this list. * Helmeted Author Quips by Dave Anez * Freakadave by Dave Anez * Cataclysm Movies by Dave Anez * Super Ho by Liss * Oddball Fancomics by Rick O'Shay * Goblez's Comics by Goblez * Suraida-chan's Art by Suraida-chan * Plague's Misadventures by Plague * Megami's Art Pages by Megami * Kefka's Comics by Kefka * Project: Suck by Travis Faust * Robin's Comics by Robin * Jailhouse Blues by Ramnesis * Anime Force Z by Scott * In Search of Ritalin by Jay2K * The Primer Chronicles by Esper * Ripper's Comics by Ripper * Umiliphus' Comics by Umiliphus * The Giga and Neo Adventures by Stroper * Degausser's Comics by Degausser * Robot Master Misadventures by Hyperion and Blues * Franck's Comics by Franck * Taco: The Comic by Holly-Beth * Randomness by iX * Author Wars by Deccus, Kiseki, Coda, and Ronald Mack * Enter the Dragon by Cyber Dragon * Geno's Comics by Geno * The Things of No Sense by ThndrShk2k * The Lost Sword by Peachie and Libra * A Hazzardous Ordeal by Bio Hazzardous * Gunstar Heroes by NeoGunstar * BishounenMan's Comics by BishounenMan * Warped Reality by Deccus * Chatroom Spectacular by Crystalys * Megaverse by BigLumberjackGuy * Magic Mayhem by Cute Fuzzy Critter * Kryptik's Comics by Kryptik * w00t by Remix * Dogaland Adventures Redux by Dogadon * Gate's Realm by Rogue Mage * Piccolo's Twisted Sprite Comic by Piccolo * Jaillyn's World by Jaillyn * (Insert Title Here) by High Octane * Raw Lemons and Baked Pizza by lori * Kurobei by DoctorDiablo * Author Hunters by Myrmadon * Mr. Ganesha by Dogadon * MegaBand by Six * AEGIS - The Mechanical Legacy by Lucent * Valor by AdamS * Space Bounty Hunters by Project 84 * AAAGGGHHH!!! Comics by Dustin V. * Dr. Lowe's Lab by The Fishy Man * High Seas Hijinks! by The Cap'n * The Karnak Hates Everything Show by Karnak * Stupidity: The Final Frontier by Tremolo * Overclocked by Travis Dunn * Fusion Adventures by Plague * Universal Voyage by Nameless Wonder * Dysfunction by kittykaboom * The Legend of Zelda: That One with the Ocarina by Stobbit * Theta Radiation by Nick * Metroid: Third Derivative by Reynard * Delta Atari by Archmage Devin * The Ninja Bot by Metlord * Reploid Hunter Iris by CardCaptor Schlueter * Warcraft Idiocies by JnvReno * Rock n' Roll by BeansDooma * Real Live Dead by Travis O * Superstuffs by Retro * Resident Evil: The Sprite Comic by SilentBobX * Super and Jazz by Super Llama * Full Fusion Canon by Crimson R. * House of Cards by Jjkaybomb * Chew On This by Lightguy * Legacy of Terra: The Vampire Wars by Karnak * Evil Inc. by Jjkaybomb * Sakurai Diaries by Azure * Reality Sucks by 2'' * 'Over The Fringe' by ''Travis O * Laran by DFM * Spies Like Us by CardCaptor Schlueter * Junior by Tom * Captain Gamer: OOC by Captain Gamer * Sol by Super Llama If you know where in the list these should go, please move them. * Colin's Comics by Colin * OCWTSIFT by Spinjumper * Soldiers of Fortune by Talo * Star Trek: Humiliations by Mike * The Things of No Sense v2 by ThndrShk2k Category:Old Comics